Shuffled
by phoenixtearsandfeathers
Summary: Hermione and Draco endure the iPod shuffle challenge. 10 oneshots based on the songs randomly selected for me. Songs: Playing God, Paralyzer, Fix You...etc
1. Playing God - Mudblood

AN: iPod Shuffle Challenge – Also known as yours truly does not have any music on her iPod, so she used Pandora. To make it easy, these will all be Dramione pairings.

**In case you haven't heard of this type of fic before, it's either oneshots or scenes based off of a song that is randomly selected onto your iPod.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Song: "Playing God" by Paramore**

**Title: Mudblood**

**Draco and Hermione have a confrontation before potions, and Draco reminds himself of the reasons he can tell that he needs to stay away from Granger.**

"Jeez, Granger," he murmured, the Slytherins and Gryffindors grouped together in front of the door of the dungeons. "You mind moving your mudblood self a few feet to my left? I don't want to catch anything."

Hermione's eyes shifted to her left to look at the young, pale man who stood there. She refused to speak, let alone move, settling for simply narrowing her eyes before turning her head away.

"It's a surprise they let them stand so near, let alone breathe the same air," Draco said, a little more loudly this time as he spoke to Crabbe and Goyle, who flanked either side of him.

"Your beliefs aren't school wide Malfoy, and people are a bit smarter than you give them credit for. No one is going to listen to your outdated, incredibly annoying, traditionalistic way of thinking," a voice cut through the air.

Hermione turned to find her savior and grinned at Ginny Weasley, proud that she had recently discussed a topic very similar with the young redhead who had taken it very much to heart, it seemed. The brunette watched as Malfoy rolled his eyes and Ginny sauntered past him, knocking on the potions door before slipping inside. Hermione was quick to remember that Ginny had potions directly before them and must have just excused herself to the ladies room. She was glad that the fiery redhead had such good timing.

"Well, what other opinion should we have expected from a little blood traitor?" He asked his house, eyes narrowing when only a slight murmur of agreement swept through the group.

"Malfoy, you don't seem to realize that the world is growing," Hermione said bravely, wishing she'd made sure Harry and Ron were out of bed so that they'd back her up. "Your ideas are no longer mainstream. Sorry. You're old news."

With that, the potions door burst open and students shuffled both ways –in and out – of the classroom. Hermione locked eyes briefly with Draco before swinging her head around, bushy hair flying behind her and taking a seat in the front.

He watched her as she sat, tearing his eyes away only when the student next to him dropped their bag on the table with a loud _BANG_. He shook his head and returned to the matter at hand. Old news? He was not old news. He did not have outdated ways of thinking. He huffed. Besides, if he did have old ways of thinking, then why did every time he went around Granger, his stomach began to churn nervously and his palms got sweaty? Not to mention, he always thought about her. He had trouble sleeping the girl was on his mind so often. It was like some innate sense reminding him he should stay away. Surely they were not outdated beliefs. He would know. Just being near Granger made him sick.


	2. Paralyzer - The Bad Guy

**AN: This one is like five times longer. Sorry guys! Haha. Thanks for reading!**

**-phoenixtearsandfeathers**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

**Song: "Paralyzer" – Finger Eleven**

**Title: The Bad Guy**

**Characters: Hermione Grager, Draco Malfoy, Zacharias Smith**

**The Hufflepuffs throw a party after a quidditch game, and while Hermione gets an invitation to dance from Zacharias Smith, Draco watches from after… for a while.**

The room was a little darker than she'd expected, but the Hufflepuffs being badgers should've reminded Hermione that they would not be getting the warm, light filled common room she was used to. Instead, they were led to an area near the kitchens. A password was whispered to a brick on a wall with no portrait, and before they knew it, Hermione and the other two thirds of the Golden Trio had slipped into the space belonging to the badgers. A party was going on to celebrate Hufflepuff's victory over Ravenclaw and everyone had been invited – even the Ravenclaws, though Hermione didn't see any but Padma Patil present.

It wasn't a small party, and the trio were actually surprised at the amount of people that showed up. It was a good time, though, and it was already in full blast by the time they arrived. After the wall slid open to accept them, they had been led through a short tunnel, greeted immediately by Zacharias Smith-still in his quidditch uniform, who shoved glasses of Firewhiskey in their hands and began speaking rapidly.

"Alright, so we try to have fun here. We only have a couple rules. No getting it on in a bed that's not yours or your partners, drink plenty, and have fun," he grinned at the three. "Good match, eh?"

The boys both nodded, while Hermione offered her congratulations.

Zacharias eyed her for a moment, glancing over her outfit before turning to reply to something Ron said. It was a party, so everyone had gotten to dress for the occasion. Hermione never really had the outfits for all of the parties at Hogwarts and had just planned on dressing up her school uniform, like a few of the students had done. Ginny, however, had intervened and offered her fellow Gryffindor an outfit. It consisted of a solid, black skirt that fit her quite nicely and a dressy red top. She'd adorned golden jewelry to add to the student colors look.

Hermione shook her head upon realizing that the conversation was going to steer to quidditch, "I'm going to go talk to Susan." She had just turned when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. It was Zacharias.

"Save me a dance, Granger."

She smiled and nodded, eyes flitting to Ron. "Sure."

* * *

Draco Malfoy loved parties. He was the party guy if anyone asked, and such facts were why he did not question the curious looks he got at the Hufflepuff party. It was not because he was at the party, as there were plenty of Slytherins there – mostly for the alcohol and sex, but it was because he was in a bad mood. He'd just recently dumped Pansy again, and he regretted it every time he did it. It wasn't because he felt bad, it was because she was just so terrible to deal with every time he did it. She constantly pointed out that they weren't together, but then she whined whenever he got near another girl. He'd spoken with Daphne Greengrass about homework and Pansy hadn't finished yelling at her yet. That had been fifteen minutes ago.

That is why Draco stood in the corner with a drink in hand, nose crinkled at the common room they were currently in as he watched people. He spied Harry and Ron immediately, but he didn't want to start anything. His current project had him exhausted, and he didn't want to deal with any of that. Not to mention, Potter kept trying to flag him down lately and corner him. He didn't want that either. He wasn't even doing anything questionable tonight. He raised a brow at the absence of Granger but immediately spotted her helping to hold up a wasted Susan Bones.

Draco snorted at that, watching as the top of their class set her drink down to help the Hufflepuff down the corridor that would lead to the rooms. Absentmindedly, Draco brought his attention back to where the girls had been standing and cocked his head at Zacharias Smith, who had appeared next to Hermione's drink. The blond fingered the rim before taking a glance around.

_How interesting_, Draco smirked.

Next, Zacharias mouthed something quietly, pointing his wand at the glass. It glowed for a moment before returning to its normal color and right before Hermione returned.

Draco gaped. Well, not gaped. Malfoys didn't gape. He was, however, surprised at the Hufflepuff's gall. Draco was aware that the Hufflepuff would never be able to fuck Granger without a little help due to how much virtue he believed she was holding onto, but he didn't think he would stoop that low. He rolled his eyes, _What does Smith even see in Granger?_

His eyes returned to Hermione once more, this time aimed lower, tracing her figure. He was impressed with what was presented to him. Apparently the Gryffindor had an actual body underneath the frumpy grandmother sweaters she constantly wore. Taking a sip, he continued to discover more things he noticed, like her hair not being as ugly as it used to. He was so caught up in her that he wasn't even aware she'd put her glass to her lips before it was too late.

* * *

Firewhiskey tasted a lot different than Hermione had remembered, but she gulped half her glass down. Zacharias Smith was being quite friendly tonight. He kept telling her jokes, so she laughed in the right places and when a song she really enjoyed came on, she didn't reject the hand the blond held out to her. Though she didn't share it, the brunette really enjoyed dancing. This song happened to be a bit more upbeat and Zacharias was dancing closely. She wasn't really sure what pushed her, but she danced a little closer as well, eyes nonchalantly looking around the room. A minute into the dance, Zacharias had his hands on her hips, and she had yet to spot any Ginger hair. When Zacharias leaned his face a little closer, Hermione spun around, trying to make it look like part of the dance. Her back was to him now, so she missed the once over he gave her lower half and how he moved even closer. Her eyes scanned the room as she moved and she finally locked eyes with someone. Though it wasn't the one she had been looking for.

Draco Malfoy stood in a corner staring right at her. He didn't get nervous when she caught him watching though. He just continued to watch. He pulled his drink away from his lips and Hermione saw that he was smirking. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously but chose to ignore him when the head of hair she had been looking for came into sight. She turned back to Zacharias, smiling at him for encouragement when she saw how close they were.

"Need another drink, Granger?" He breathed in her ear.

"Sure," she said, needing a little bit more space.

He smirked and walked away, leaving Hermione slightly breathless as she turned to look for Ron. He hadn't seen a thing, and she could tell by Ron doing shots of firewhiskey with Dean, Seamus and Harry. She sighed, turning as she felt eyes on her. Once again, brown met grey. and Hermione was looking at Draco Malfoy again.

He was so still, she noted, wondering why that was. Draco Malfoy was a notorious party boy, and he wasn't even talking to anyone. Not to mention, he was spending this party staring at her. She briefly wondered if he'd spelled some horrible word or phrase onto her shirt and looked down at herself. Why the heck was he staring? She huffed, deciding she was going to find out.

He was hardly moving, but his eyes were going everywhere. He watched every step she took on her way towards him.

He didn't know why she was walking over to him, so when she got there, he asked. "What do you want?"

"You're the one who won't stop looking at me. What'd you do Malfoy?" She asked, another rush of adrenaline going through her randomly. She wondered if it was getting the courage to walk over there. "What? Am I going to wake up with 'Gryffindork' tattooed across my forehead? Or is It already there?"

"Calm down, Granger. I just happened to notice you is all."

She paused. "Notice me?" Trying to use some of the energy that seemed to be flowing through her, she ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was no Zacharias Smith, and he took no joy in spelling girls drinks or anything like that, but he could not resist messing with the beginnings of a drugged Hermione Granger. "Well," he began, moving off of the wall he'd been leaning on to take a step closer. He could see the internal conflict pass across her face as she decided to stay in her place as he continued to move towards her. "By notice, I mean…" He sucked in a quiet breath, hoping she didn't hex him and ruin his game. "I _noticed_…" Running a finger down the dressy, red top she sported, he traced her right side, looking her dead in the eye when he did so.

Hermione stood, paralyzed, while she watched and felt Draco Malfoy run his finger down her side. "Malfoy…" She warned, moving away from the hand touching her when it grazed her breast.

"Yes, Granger?"

"It's just a shirt," she said, trying to keep her voice from wavering. She put her hands on her hips, trying to hide the fact that her arms were now covered in chill bumps, attributing it to the adrenaline rush.

"A very nice shirt… very Gryffindor," he rolled his eyes. "I was watching you because I didn't think you could dance, nor did I believe you would grind on anyone…let alone Smith."

"I wasn't grinding-"

"Yes, you were," he said, noting the effect of the spell Smith had placed on her drink. "You didn't notice you were all over each other?" He raised a brow. "Don't you think that's funny?"

She laughed. "I guess that is kind of funny." She looked at him for a moment. "Why aren't you dancing?"

He tried to ignore the fact that he was having a civil conversation with Hermione Granger and glanced around, breathing a sigh of relief that Pansy seemed to have vacated the party. "Not in the mood."

"Just in the mood to watch, huh?" She blushed instantly, hearing the possible euphemism before she'd even finished speaking.

"Well I do enjoy watching," he said, enjoying the darker red that spread across her cheeks as she avoided contact. "I actually love participating, but unfortunately, I was distracted."

She bit her lip, "Well-"

"There you are."

Draco and Hermione turned to see Zacharias Smith with two glasses in his hand. "Been looking for you. Here."

He handed the drink to her, and Hermione accepted it eagerly, taking a large gulp before sighing. "I'm really thirsty. I'm going to go get some water. You want anything?"

Smith shook his head, watching her walk off before suddenly seeming to realize that Malfoy was there too. "Malfoy," he nodded.

"Shut up," Malfoy sneered. "You're a complete arse. Please tell me you plan on escorting Granger back to her common room, and you don't want her to blab the whole way there."

"Why?" Smith asked, eyes narrowed.

"Because I can't think of any other reason for you to spell a girl's drink." He looked in the direction Hermione had gone and saw her chatting a mile a minute to another Hufflepuff who looked completely lost. "Or drinks…" He felt his eyes narrow at the glass in her hand currently.

Smith grimaced. "I'm just trying to get her to lighten up… She seems like she'd be cool if she was-"

"Drugged."

Smith glared at him. "No. I just-"

"Let me finish. You just thought if you spelled her drink, she'd be more likely to sleep with you. Truth is, she's more likely to pass out than let an oaf like you shag her. You are a complete waste of space, and if I see you take Granger further than the bathroom door, I will see to it that the only space you waste is six feet under."

Though he did not often use it, Draco Malfoy had a darkness to his voice. He assumed it was a gift from Lucius, something he only used when drastic times called for drastic measures. This voice was so incredibly serious, it caused Zacharias to take a step back and look at him warily.

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I care you badgery, little twat? I'm not a bad person," Draco said, trying to hide the surprised look on his face. He ignored Smith muttering something and leaving as the realization shook him. He wasn't a bad person. He could stop bad things from happening. He looked up to where Zacharias had gone and saw that Hermione was leaning on him, but the blond was suddenly putting her at an arm length's distance. Draco smirked.

When he walked off, Draco watched Hermione look a little forlorn before she went back to the dance floor, this time by herself and start to dance. She danced much like before, but this time, she was alone. He watched her and stiffened a little. The dance was incredibly seductive and when he'd moved his eyes from her legs to her dressy top to her face, he met curious eyes. He did what he did the last time she caught him staring. He smirked.

That's when it clicked. He wasn't a bad guy. He wasn't a bad guy, and the person to remind him of that was Hermione Granger.

Without thinking, he set his drink down and started walking to her, moving past different bodies that were bumping and grinding. Before he knew it, he was right next to her and she'd stopped dancing. "Come here," he said, taking a hold of her hand, easily pulling her through the crowd and into a random door. He looked around the room he'd pulled her in to see if it was empty and then he pushed her against a wall, putting his lips on hers.

He wasn't sure she'd respond, but he was sure that she wouldn't remember. It wasn't until her mouth began to move against his that he put his hands on her sides and deepened the kiss. "Thank you…" he murmured, lips still against hers as he pulled his wand out of his pocket slowly before pointing it to her temple. "Obliviate."

* * *

He wandered back to his common room after depositing Hermione on one of the beds the room they'd entered had occupied. Ignoring Pansy's cries of 'where have _you_ been' and 'why are you getting back so late', he walked to his bed, slipping his shoes off before noticing the envelope that laid at the end of the bed. He checked for any seal breaks before opening it and pulling the letter out that lie inside.

_Dearest Draco,_

_Congratulations on your success with the cabinet. We wish you the best of luck with part two of your assignment. Be safe. Be strong. We love you._

_Mother and Father_

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm not a bad guy… am I?" The empty dormitory did not answer, though. His lip quivered slightly at the letter. "I'll prove it," he said to himself quietly. "I'll prove it one day. Somehow."

* * *

When he saw Granger in the corridor the next day, she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. She must've remembered something. He was really just trying to obliviate the last few moments of her night so that she would think she had too much to drink. Instead of questioning it, he did what he always did when she caught him watching. He smirked.


	3. Fix You - Help

**AN: I hope you are all enjoying this!**

**Summary: AU in which Hermione is the one who follows Draco to the bathrooms in the duel scene, not Harry.**

"Fix You" – Coldplay

They were all sitting in the Great Hall, goblets and potion's books in front of them. Harry was going on about something Hermione couldn't focus on as she watched the golden catastrophe that was Ron's necklace cause a reflection on the wall opposite. She turned her head and caught the site of Katie Bell. Oh, right. They'd been discussing her. She gestured to the dark haired girl and said, "Katie Bell."

Harry stood and walked over to Katie while Hermione and Ron looked on. They weren't far, and there weren't a lot of students in the hall, so they could hear Harry ask how she was. After a moment, Harry's crestfallen face told them all they needed to know. She couldn't remember who cursed her.

Hermione saw Katie's attention caught on something else to discover it was not a something but a someone. Draco Malfoy stood there, eyes wide as he took in the scene of Harry speaking to Katie. He seemed to catch his breath before taking a step back and speeding out of the Great Hall, loosening his tie.

She watched as Katie turned her attention elsewhere and then as Harry took off in the same direction. The curly haired girl leapt across the table, grabbing Harry by the cloak. "Harry, stop!"

"Hermione, what? He's obviously up to something! I've been trying to tell you-"

"Stop. You're not following him when you're acting like that. One of you will end up hurt."

"I'm not going to just let him go!"

"Fine! Then let me."

Harry looked ready to argue but he looked to the empty doorway before grabbing his map from his bag and quietly looking it over. "He's in the bathroom…"

Hermione tapped the map with a "Mischief Managed" before grabbing her own bag. "I'll go. Don't you follow me, Harry Potter. I'll tell you happened afterward." She hurried off after Malfoy.

She wished she'd taken the map from Harry in case Malfoy had decided to move. Then he'd follow him and she'd be lost. However, it wasn't necessary as when she entered the bathroom that Malfoy had been on the map –which happened to be Moaning Myrtle's bathroom –she saw him standing, head down in front of the sinks.

His hands gripped either edge, knuckles white as bone, and for a moment, she considered how pale he seemed to be looking lately. Besides Myrtle's voiced attempts at comfort, the only thing she could hear was quiet sniffles. Was he crying?

"Did someone hurt you?"

That was apparently the wrong question to ask because Malfoy whirled in the ghost's direction and yelled at her, "I said to leave me alone!"

Myrtle scoffed, spinning in place before swooping off. Unfortunately, the movement caused Malfoy to watch her go and out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Hermione.

She turned to go, but his voice caught her. "Granger," he choked out, voice still angry. "What are you doing here?"

She sighed and turned back. "You ran off…" She muttered, suddenly not as brave as she had felt earlier. Why did she need to follow Malfoy?

"What do you care?"

He was right. What did she care? She looked up, their eyes locking as silver met almond. For the first time since Harry had mentioned Malfoy at the start of the year, Hermione looked at him. She didn't just look him over, either. She really looked at him. She'd already noted the paleness of his skin, but the dark rings around his eyes that showed he hadn't been sleeping made it stand out even more. His cheekbones had thinned slightly, from lack of eating or stress, Hermione couldn't tell. Her brows furrowed as she examined him, and his uncomfortable shift made her snap out of it.

"You shouldn't be against someone caring," she said, not confirming if she did, indeed, care.

"Just go away, Granger," he said, tiredly turning around and leaning against the sinks again. He didn't even bother to hide when his shoulders began to shake and he released shaky breaths.

Hermione set her bag on the ground quietly, taking a step towards the blond. "Malfoy…"

He looked up, surprised, as if he'd forgotten she was still there. Maybe he had just expected her to leave. "I said to go."

"I heard you," she said defiantly.

He whipped around, wand at the ready this time. "I said leave, Granger."

Hermione's heart pounded. Harry knew where she was. Besides, Malfoy was all talk. She took a quiet breath but refrained from pulling her own wand out. "I don't want to fight you…" She paused and added, "Or… accuse you of anything."

He looked at her suspiciously. "I just want to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you," he said, but he lowered his wand.

Hermione ignored him and held back a smile as he put his wand away. "Okay. Then don't talk… just listen."

He looked warily at her, turning away to wipe his face before watching her from the mirror.

"I don't know what's going on with you…" she said slowly, wishing she'd been a little more prepared for this so as to write some sample monologues. "I just… I know that you're having a hard time. I don't know why or what it's about…" She held up a hand when he opened his mouth. "I'm not asking." He closed it. "You don't have to go through this alone. You have friends in your house, and I'm sure they could empathize more than any muggleborn Gryffindor."

Malfoy looked at the sink, and while she continued to speak, he stayed completely still so she knew he was listening. "Malfoy," she sighed. "You're going to get through this." He was silent for a long moment, so she picked up her bag to leave.

"Granger."

She turned to face him, and he was no turned away from the sink, hands in his pockets as he looked at her, silver eyes no longer clouded with tears. "Yes?"

He seemed to search for words for a moment. "I… I don't know what I'm doing." It was like he was admitting defeat. "I just… I need help." He whispered the last part, shaky breaths returning.

She took a few steps closer. "You know, Dumbledore says that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

Draco winced.

She bit her lip. "I know this sounds really stupid," she said, taking another step closer but resisting the temptation of reaching her hand to brush away the crazed locks he'd been running his hands through. "I always go to the library when I need help. You can find most anything, and when you can't, there's the restricted section."

He looked at her carefully, an eyebrow raising as his breathing slowed to normal pace. "Figures, the bookworm Granger is always in the library."

She blushed lightly and avoided eye contact before looking at him again, a certain light in his eyes that had been missing before now shined there.

His eyes ran across her face and his hand slowly rose, a finger reaching out to wrap around one of Hermione's curls. She realized this must be his way of avoiding eye contact as well when he said, "The restricted section, huh?"

She ignored the question and looked him over and once again noticed his disheveled appearance, taking in the knowledge that his vest was laying crumpled on the ground. "Are you okay?"

He looked at her now. "No." He paused. "I'm not."

She didn't really have a response to that, but she was saved from thinking one up when he dropped the curl from his finger and leaned toward her so that their faces were an inch away from each other. "Thank you."

Her eyes widened at the proximity. "You're welcome."

He looked her face over, mind obviously in deep thought before he turned swiftly and grabbed his vest before walking past Hermione with a final nod.

Long, slim fingers ghosted over titles of books not yet skimmed while grey eyes shifted between the spines of the books and the door of the restricted section. There was a pause in the search as fingers and eyes together found a book entitled "Magically Linked Items and Their Abilities". This was it. This would connect the cabinets.


End file.
